Pour Some Sugar on Me
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: (Spin off to OMG) Brick and his brother's rock band have to rehearse with the schools dance team for an upcoming performance. "...found it hard to believe little miss everything-nice would be able to be such a little minx." REDS -slight cursing.- One-shot.


**Hello! Don't worry I will continue TEOTB very soon! However I heard this song and bam! Inspiration! **

**Okay so for everyone who has read my other story 'OMG' then hopefully you should enjoy this! It's kind of like a spin off of that story.**

**The song used in the story is called Pour Some Sugar on Me** **by Def Leppard. I really recommend listening to while you read to gat a flavour of the style or after!**

**Okay Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the song. **

* * *

To say Brick was annoyed was an understatement. He was damn right pissed. He was stood in a rehearsal room with his band his crimson electric guitar hanging from his neck as he simmered. Behind him on a set of navy blue drums was his younger brother Boomer who was twiddling one of his sticks around his fingers, to the left of him was his brunette sibling with his dark green bass guitar slung round his neck too his face looking as frustrated as he undoubtably felt. And finally to the right of Brick was there final band member Mitch on guitar who stood carelessly. Brick growled.

Why?!

He looked ahead into a mirror wall in their studio space casting a reflection of the band. The reason behind their silent and brooding practice? They had just been told by the school principle that they are to perform one of their songs while the schools dance team for a performance. A back-up act, how pathetic.

And the worst thing? They were a hardcore rock band! If they have prissy little girls prancing about to their songs they would look like a complete joke. Also to add more to this mixture of detest she was the dance captain. Brick shuddered, he could picture it now as she lead her group in leaps and twirls adding a flowery feel to their whole genre as they rocked out at the back of them.

"God what is taking them so long! Jesus they don't need to take their sweet ass time for this to be a train wreck!" Butch seethed, Brick silently agreed.

The door to their studio opened and the dance captain herself entered. She was wearing what looked like a pink bedtime robe, her hair was wild and wavy and her eyes were smoky. Brick didn't question how her make up made her look older than her years or how his chest tightened when he slightly noticed she was wearing back heeled boots under her robe, why would he? She was about to destroy his band.

"Boys." She greeted walking over to the band, who gave a disgruntled grunt in acknowledgement which she ignored.

"Blossom." Brick responded.

"Are you ready for rehearsal?"

"Do we have a fucking choice?" Brick snapped, Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just do this." She turned and stood in front of the band in centre looking into the mirror.

"Where's the rest of your little gang? This isn't a one woman show is it?" Boomer asked, Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Will you just start? They're coming later!"

Brick held a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue knowing a full blown fight would ensue and prolong the inevitable rehearsal.

He started the intro of the song and in the first few bars Blossom untied her robe and it pulled open her head going back and exposing what she had underneath. Brick's fingers stopped working or a split second missing a bar in the song before catching himself but not before his jaw hit the floor.

Blossom had on a back two piece, with knee high black boots her exposed flat, toned stomach and legs made Bricks mouth go dry. He vaguely heard Butch let out a low whistle and he desperately tried to clear his throat and wet his mouth before he began singing.

On every accent of the beat Blossom swayed her hips as she sashayed across the stage, whipping her hair back and body rolling throwing some smouldering looks into the mirror as if she was performing to a crowd of thousands.

She kicked her leg up when the guys yelled 'hey' in the song, her leg nearly touching the side of her face at her flexibility. Brick was fixated on her, his voice was moving and words were coming out but he wasn't paying that much attention, curious to what the sexy red headed beauty would do next.

She strutted across the stage and stopped rolling her hips before slowly sliding down into the splits. Brick had to literally force himself to continue singing as she rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself back up her bum leading the way. She then danced back to the centre of the stage and held her arms up bopping her head head to the beat with a grin on her face as the boys prepared for the chorus.

"Pour some sugar on me!  
Ooh, in the name of love"

Just then the rest of Blossoms dance team filed in, in similar clothing to Blossom and stood around her.

"Pour some sugar on me!  
C'mon, fire me up"

They began to dance in perfect unison again similar to the moves Blossom previously displayed, they whipped their hair around so they were facing the side before bending over then rippling back up. Even with the added extra girls Brick still could take his eyes of her, she was so hypnotising who knew she had a body like that under her 'nerd' clothes?! Who knew she could dance like she was?

"Pour your sugar on me!  
Oh, I can't get enough."

The boys continue to play thoroughly pleased with how the rehearsal was going, as the next verse kicked in Blossom then turned around to face the boys before walking confidently over to them as the rest of the girls continued to dance. Brick was on lead vocals so his mic stand was right in front of him, Blossom held a slight smirk on her lips as she stood in front of his mic stand and slowly crouched down in front of him one hand behind her holding onto the mic stand so she kept balance.

Once Brick finally recovered from his shock a cheeky grin slipped onto his face and he sang a bit louder, he saw Blossom's grin widen to which his own did too. She pulled herself up and was now stood at the side of him, he turned his head slightly looking at her in the eyes as she showed her pearly whites and Brick on impulse winked at her. At that Blossom then reached over snatching Brick's trusty red cap from his head, jamming it backwards in hers and then strutted back towards her group as the chorus kicked in again. Butch looked at his red eyed brother in shock that someone took his most treasured item and he didn't bat and eyelid. As the girls kept on dancing Brick and Blossom kept their eyes locked on each other via the mirror.

As the boys ended the song the girls finished in their finals positions before Blossom bid them well done then dismissed them to get changed. As this was happening Brick told his group to leave with no questions asked, Boomer and Mitch left without a fuss but Butch lingered waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he motioned towards the other redhead. Brick socked him in the arm as Butch left.

His red eyes followed Blossom as she walked over to collect her pink robe her heels tapping along the floor. As she collected her things she looked in the mirror and clocked her eyes on her red counterpart.

"Can I help you?" She asked before fully turning to face him, he shrugged before grinning walking over to her.

"Just found it hard to believe little miss everything-nice would be able to be such a little minx." Blossom rose a perfectly arched brow.

"There are a few things you don't know about me." She gave her own version of Brick's mischievous smirk. He laughed before looking back at her his ego slightly boosting so see that he was still slightly taller than her when she was in boots.

"Care to share?"

Blossom leaned up towards him placing a hand on his broad shoulder their lips inches apart as Brick anticipated the inevitable. However before he got to the 'good part'...

"You just might have to wait until the next rehearsal." She breathed before pulling away and walking towards the door leaving a stunned and now turned-on Brick behind. She turned back pointing at his red cap. "I suppose you will be wanting this back?"

"As hot as it looks on you I do believe it looks hotter on me." He smirked, she gave a twinkled laugh before taking the cap off and threw it over like a frisbee which he caught with ease.

"Hey!" He called, just before she opened the door. "Good performance Sugar."

Blossom gave a big grin before giving an over exaggerated bow and leaving the studio.

Brick chuckled.

"Very good."


End file.
